The Uchiha's Rage
by Crapradossi
Summary: Her eyes opened, relieving the red beneath the vale. A raging anger, born from the loss of those she loved. She will kill him, and show him what he wants. His sister, holding the blade that causes his end. She will succumb to the hatred and her cursed lineage.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in a while and I have based this prologue on a short story I read in my free time, I quite liked the idea of turning it into a fanfiction.**

 **Naruto will be a separate character to Naru who is a female Uchiha in this story.**

 **Please review this if you want anything to suggest anything and if you like it, follow and favourite.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Without the light of day to aid her sight, the corrupted eyes appeared as if they were hanging in the air, attached to hidden string. The pin wheel, surrounding the ink pupil, spun in a hypnotic glare, pulling her in to a world of illusion. The area around her once holding the compound in which she had lived her life inside was replaced by a dark void. Only the eyes remained.

She was crouched on top of the mound constructing a town out of a heap of broken glass. She liked this time of day best – just before the sun rose. The air seemed grainy as its colour faded from the black of night into the dull orange that signalled a new day. She could rub each grain between her hands and admire as it began its transformation. She collected glass shards and broken bottles, tumbled fragments of old window in her palm and watched as the growing light reflected off each flake. She began, making houses, balancing roofs and building each structure out of her collection. The last of the nightlight caught and glinted in the glass walls.

More ravens than she'd ever seen before rushed overhead and gathered around her, observing her make each individual structure. The orange light had overcome the fleeting shadows and for a moment she saw a tall, thin man standing within the flock.

"What are you doing?" He was behind her now, meeting her eyes with his feet firmly planted on the ground and without the help of the mound she sat upon.

She stood to run but before her legs could take her away he spoke again "All children are like that, they run at the first sight of danger, I guess I was an odd child", his voice unsettled her but for her own pride she dug her heels into the rubble.

"I'm building a new town, better than the one we have, it will be a glass town, one which we can all live in without the worry of lies and secrets." She looked back around to where he had stood before but again he was gone.

"There seems to be something missing in your town of glass. Where are the people?" He was now crouched beside her town, staring through it.

"Yes, it needs people," said the girl. And when he looked down, tiny creatures were scuttling beneath the glass roofs. They looked like ants but at the speed they were moving it was hard to tell. She looked to the man but in his place was the lamppost and as its light snapped on, the birds launched into the sky.

The world was quiet. The usual bustling crowds – gone, the lights emanating from each house – dark and as she stood before her family's house, everything slowed. "Mum?" She knocked on the door, shakily hitting her fist on the hardened wood. The only sound was of her knuckles contacting with the door.

The girl thundered back along the silent streets. She stood in the orange light beneath the lamppost. "Give them back!"

"But I haven't got them," The man's face glowed. "The end has."

The world shifted and the illusion broke. The mound flattened and each glass house enlarged the creatures within them now only corpses. The man remained; his eyes replaced by red and grin, now at best a solemn smile. "They are dead," the gravity of those words made it hard to tell who it was that spoke them, "both of them."

A small object glinted as it dropped from the man's sleeve and into his firm grip. "Life can be short for those that take up this profession," the blade twisted in his hand and fell in a position, pointed at the centre of her forehead.

She stood still, having fallen into a state of shock. The blade slowly closed in on her skin, drawing a light amount of blood. "Fight back!" The kunai retracted and the man twisted around to see his brother once again conscious, having battled out his sleep.

Itachi began to cry red and Sasuke fell but the effects had already taken place. "You killed them, it was you that took them from me, only you are responsible." Her hand reached out for his arm, catching a crow in the process.

"You can't run forever!" She roared as her knees gave out. Eyes beginning to fall close.

"That was never my intention."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone would is reading this for continuing with the story, I hope I don't disappoint and also thank you to the few that left reviews. I have read them and have taken everything you have said on board.**

 **Just know that I have already set out the plans for Naru's parents and she will not be the Jinchuriki or Kushina's daughter. I would rather keep canon couples like they were and make my own.**

 **Please make sure to review as it can help tons with how the story will shape and tells me that you are liking the story as of right now or if you don't. I can't change anything if you don't tell me what you want changed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naru lived in the Uchiha compound. She loved the traditional life they held and would spend time admiring the simplistic structures around her. She loved the sound of the river beneath her house, creating a quite rhythm for her to listen to in the dark, soothing her as she lulled to sleep and she loved the constantly blue sky that came during the day.

She took pride in her home and as she walked down the street of the compound with her father, she began her normal nagging for each item she took interest in, displayed in the front of shops or plastered on planks of oak. Her father smiled at her but shook his head in the negative as usual because despite being born into a prestigious clan their families income was minimal.

It was only her and her father that lived in the small house they were now walking towards, her mum having died soon after childbirth. She was fine with that, her father was a kind man that took care of her but like all children that have lost a parent she yearned for her mother. She always held a silent wish that one day she would find her, laughing with her father in the kitchen as she ran through the door, cooking a pot roast, with boiled potatoes and other vegetables, before looking at her and uttering the phrase that would make her day. 'Welcome home Naru.'

They were standing at the door of her house now, two stories tall with the common design in the compound. She slid open the door and walked inside, the only light allowed indoors coming from the wall of paper that led to the river at the base of the hill her house stood upon. She ran to the wall and slid that open as well, more light shining inside. "Naru you can go to the river as long as you get back before the sun sets, that should give you a couple of hours," he was shutting the main door, his voice leeaving no room for argument but she was fine with that, she didn't want to miss dinner so she departed with a joyful "Okay."

She reached the bottom quickly and sat herself down on the thin blanket she had previously placed on the river side. She would spend this time watching the river and at the same instance, training in her exercises, shown through the tree that acted as shade for her, completely ruined by scratch marks and cracks.

She stared into the thin, rocky river. The sediment slowly moved along and rocks could be seen tumbling around the river bed. That wasn't what she came here for though; it was the golden creatures that sometimes would appear through the wall of sand and pebbles. She began searching, trying to find just one in the murky waters, spotting a light glint. That was all she wanted, just to see them, alive and together.

"Naru, wake up, I told you to be back by sundown. I had to come looking for you, your dinner is getting cold." She smiled up at him cheekily, the pain forgotten. Somewhere along the line she had fallen into a dull sleep and as she walked up the hill with her annoyed father she began to explain the situation to attempt to guilt him into not punishing her. That didn't work. She wasn't allowed near the river for the next week.

They entered the house and sat in each other's company, picking at their foot while making light chat. It was a generally dull affair but she didn't mind, her father was not a generally chatty man and she could appreciate that. So when she stood up to wash her plate she left in satisfaction, having had a nice meal with her family.

She thanked him and walked up the stairs and entered her room, setting herself down on the mat beside her bed, having lost the chance to train earlier she was adamant in recovering that lost time at the cost of sleep. It was completely dark now, the only light coming from her lamp sitting idly in the corner of her room.

She closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her vision a small amount of chakra forming in her core. Working through her coils and causing a second source of light to structure. Her eyes shot back open and the dull blue that now emanated from her, acting as a sort of barrier between her and any outside influence, retracted until it was no more than a subtle glow.

Her eyes were now a crimson red; three dark tomoe circled her pupil and began to spin, seemingly locking time away as everything around her stopped stirring. This was her power, one that no other Uchiha possessed, an ultimate genjutsu that she could place on her own mind to enhance the effects of her Sharingan. What would normally be a simple slowing became a complete stop and as she stood back up, time moved with her.

It was an illusion that made it possible for her to capture a point in time and stop it dead, seeing it over and over in a matter of a second. This would imply the longer she stayed like that the longer time actually progressed in real life, even if only by a second. she would be able to see every detail of a situation but at the cost of being vulnerable during this time frame. It was like a picture covered her vision and stopped her from being able to prevent anything that could harm her due to not being aware of it. Of course that would mean she could not move when she used her power, in real life or in her illusion.

Her eyes returned to their normal black and began to sting profusely, forcing her to shut them off from the attacking air by closing her eyelids. It would be years before that technique could be used in battle because of its high energy drain and effect on her eyes but as she silently fell to sleep on her floor she swore to herself she would master it beyond what was thought to be its boundaries.


End file.
